


Looking After You

by William_Sipewalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Sipewalker/pseuds/William_Sipewalker
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi, our heroes contemplate their past mistakes and future potential... and begin to heal.





	Looking After You

Poe had so many things to be worried about: his demotion, the destruction of Black One, the loss of so many in his squadron, the future of the Resistance.

So why was it that all he could do is stand helplessly and watch Finn take care of Rose?

He never even offered to help. Not that he had much expertise with such things. But he just stood there, and felt guilty for just standing there. And he felt guilty for not caring about Rose as much as he felt jealous of her. In all honesty, he felt guilty for a lot of things.

But of course, the moment he almost got lost in all his jealousy and guilt, Finn would do something so touching that he couldn’t help but swoon.

Finn was so caring. So concerned. One couldn’t help but feel touched by it.

And Poe, with all his complicated feelings toward Finn, could help it even less.

So intense was his stare that he hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t alone in his admiration. Rey stood 5 feet away from him and watched as Finn took the damp cloth in his hands and gently laid it on Rose’s forehead. He smiled.

“He really is something,” Rey half-sighed.

Poe looked over at her, trying not to be startled by how close she was.

“He is,” he said simply.

She didn’t seem to be waiting for his answer, and was still looking at Finn. Poe wondered if she was feeling anything like he was. He imagined she was.

Finally, Leia broke their trance as she walked into the common room they’d been sharing in silence. He thought, for the first time, how old she truly looked. And how tired.

Her eyes narrowed briefly as she looked around the room, but said nothing. Poe felt the need to break the now-awkward silence.

“Any news, general?”

Leia smiled at him. “There is. We’ve just received a transmutation from an old friend of mine. He’s welcomed us to his station. It’s a bit far from here— it’ll take a few days and nearly all our fuel. Still, we have nowhere else to turn.”

“It’s a big galaxy.” Finn said, trying to be helpful.

Leia smiled down at him as he knelt beside a sleeping Rose. “It seems to be smaller all the time.”

Then, looking back at Rey and Poe, “Chewie will need a copilot.”

Rey wasted no time. “I’ll do it.”

Poe merely nodded. He was perfectly content watching Finn watching Rose. Besides, Rey had earned it. She’d spent more time with Han than Leia herself in the past year.

As Rey made her way to the cockpit, Finn’s eyes followed her’s, and then flashed to Poe’s.

He smiled, stupidly.

Finn smiled back.

Leia held herself from rolling her eyes, and crossed the room to get some rest. She doubted any would come, but she had to try. Those two idiots clearly needed some privacy anyway.

******

Finn sighed a bit as the General left the common room. Her gaze was too knowing, and he felt so guilty already.

He had tried to be brave. Tried to give it all. And now everyone thinks he’s a traitor— trying to abandon the Resistance at its time of need.

He was sure Poe hated him. He could feel his steely glare from across the room. Finn was certain Poe was just waiting to give him a lecture, so he kept himself busy with keeping Rose well.

Rose. Another thing to feel guilty about. Another person who felt he’d tried to abandon the cause.

Had he been leading her on this whole time? He didn’t even think she liked him… especially after she had shocked him, dragged him on a cart, and almost thrown him in the brig. All that seemed so far away now. Their entire mission seemed like a different lifetime. Part of Finn wished it was.

The entire thing had been a disaster. And now everyone hated him. Except Rose, who now loved him. And that was almost just as bad.

From across the room, he heard a muffled yawn. Without turning to face him, he told Poe that he should get some sleep. All the better to keep his distance before the pilot unleashed on him.

Poe frowned at this, but had to admit that Finn was right. He started toward the same route Leia had just taken, and breathed out a “Yeah” on his way out.

Finn took Rose’s hand now that they were alone. “What am I gonna do?” he asked her.

No response.

Maybe it’s better this way, Finn thought, somewhat selfishly. Just for now.

******

Poe made it to the Falcon’s sleeping quarters somewhat defeatedly. Finn had basically just dismissed him, even though his rank was still unknown in the Resistance.

To his surprise, he found Leia lying in a bunk before him; eyes turned upward without a hint of rest.

“General, why aren’t you in the captain’s…” he asked stupidly, the reason dawning on him even as the words passed his lips.

Leia just sadly smiled. “Too many memories.”

Poe nodded. This whole ship must be a minefield for her. No wonder she couldn’t get any rest.

“I understand,” he said weakly. As if he could ever truly understand the full depth of it.

He went to move toward the open bunk on the opposite side of Leia, but she raised her hand to stop him.

“No offense Poe, but I’d rather be alone. I desperately need to rest.” He nodded again. He would just sleep on the floor somewhere else on the ship.

Then she said, “You can take the captain’s quarters.”

Poe startled. He couldn’t… he would never—

“I insist,” Leia said with a strong sense of finality. “You need your rest as much as any of us. We have a long journey ahead, and I need you in the game.”

“Thank you, Leia.” Poe said, humbled and grateful at the enduring compassion of his childhood hero.

She was already asleep. He made his way to the captain’s quarters and crashed into bed.

******

Poe awoke startled by the slide of an opening door. He looked up, still a little delirious, as Finn stood before him. He smiled lamely, “Hey, buddy.”

Finn’s brow’s furrowed. “Poe— Sorry, the General said this room was open. I can come back—“

“No” Poe said too quickly. “It’s alright. There’s more than enough room, and the General needs her rest.”

Finn examined Poe’s reddened face. “It looks like you do too.”

Poe smiled slightly. “Gee, thanks.”

Finn sat on the edge of the bed and put his head down. “I’m sorry, Poe.”

Poe looked at him, surprised more than anything. “It was just a joke I—“

Finn half-laughed half-huffed. “Not about that.” He paused. “About Crait. About my mission and Rose and… everything. I didn’t mean to let anyone down. I was trying to be brave and it all got messed up and— I’m sorry.”

Poe was near tears as he looked at a man— the man he so adored and admired— bowed in shame at the edge of the bed.

“Finn—“ he started. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He sighed, “If anything, I’m the one who should be sorry. I greenlighted the mission AND committed mutiny…”

“But Poe!“

“No buts. I was supposed to be in charge and I lost my head. And I’m sorry you got caught in the middle of it.”

Silence passed between them, and Poe reached out to touch Finn’s shoulder. Finn looked at him with heavy eyes that needed rest and comfort.

“You’re a good man, Finn. The greatest. What you did back there; what you were willing to sacrifice… it means everything. But please, never try something like that again. You mean too much to throw your life away.”

Finn looked him dead in the eyes. “To the Resistance, or to you?”

Poe smiled. “Both,” he said simply. Then pulled him further on the bed.

******

Finn sighed contently a few hours later— his head resting on the shoulder of one helluva pilot. They were half-sitting half-laying on the bed, fully clothed and perfectly silent.

For the first time in too long, Finn wasn’t thinking about his past or fitting in or his next mission. He was happy just being in the moment.

Poe, for his part, was sound asleep. Contentment often took the form of a well-earned nap, and today was no exception.

They had been through so much. Both of them. But they were here and together and maybe even _together_ (Finn wasn’t sure on the finer details). And for now, that was more than enough.

Feeling more than a little sleepy himself, Finn looked up at Poe as his eyes began to grow heavy. The pilot had dark circles under his eyes, more than a few visible scratches, and was audibly snoring like he was in the deepest sleep of his life.

Just before Finn was lost to the world, Poe mumbled in his sleep:

_“Finn”_

“Mhmm” Finn replied sleepily.

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

Finn smiled. Me too, buddy. Me too.


End file.
